You are mine
by UsagiBusagi
Summary: Tiemblas y lloras haciendo un vano esfuerzo por escabullirte de debajo de mí. Pero es que deberías saber que nunca vas a lograrlo. Porque ya eres mío.


**Titulo: **You are mine

**Hecho por: **Deidi Uchiha F. Carreido

**Parejas: **Escocia/Inglaterra

**Advertencias: **Un _poco_ de maltrato a iggy xD

**Resumen: **Tiemblas y lloras haciendo un vano esfuerzo por escabullirte de debajo de mí. Pero es que deberías saber que nunca vas a lograrlo. Porque ya eres mío.

**Agradecimientos: ** OwO como siempre, gracias a mi asesora abejita Alfie (Scath) por revisarme mis errorcillos por ahí, ¡Gracias abejita mielosa! Ademas xD ella me dio la idea, ¡doble gracias abejita mielosa!

**N/A: **Pues... xD que puedo decir, estoy loca definitivo y traigo este trauma por los hermanitos ingleses que ¡ay dios! No me resistí y salio esto, xD y es que...¡se ven tan hots juntos! Iggy totalmente sometido bajo Escocia *O* enserio que quien suba un HardYaoi de estos dos será mi ídol para siempre. JAJA ok dejo leer OwO hasta el final del fic. La segunda cosita mas corta que he escrito xD. One-shot. ¡ENJOY!

¡Dedicado a mis chibis Alfie y Mattie! OwO espero les guste chibis malvados xD.

...

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya.

...

¿Por qué? ¿Por que veo que de tus ojitos esmeraldas brotan esas lágrimas? Me miras con miedo, una expresión que jamás había visto en tu linda carita. Yo sólo te estaba cuidando. Reclamaba lo que por derecho debía ser mío.

Tu sonrisa, tus abrazos y tus risitas. Cada momento alegre de tu vida. Todo eso era mío. Todo tú eras mío.

Incluso tu cuerpo lo era.

Y ahora que yo había proclamado todo eso como mi territorio, tú me miras de esa forma.

¿Me temes?

Pero sigo sin entenderlo, no sé la razón por la que lloras y me miras así.

¿Dónde había quedado esa carita llena de emoción que siempre me brindabas cuando me mirabas?... Cuando te acercabas a mi a platicarme tus aventuras... o en tal caso a pedirme algún consejo.

¡Ja! Tal vez si quito la funda de tu almohada que puse en tu boca puedas decírmelo. Pero es que no dejabas de gritar, hermanito, deberías comprenderme, tu linda voz podía quedarse ronca por haber gritado, o... pudiste llamar la atención de nuestros hermanos. ¿Lo imaginas? Inmediatamente Gales llegaría a interrumpirnos, claro, eres su hermanito pequeño después de todo, su consentido, imagínalo solamente, después hubiera llegado Irlanda y comenzaríamos a pelear porque estos querrían que me alejara de tu lado. Eso definitivamente no hubiese sido bonito.

¿Qué es lo que veo? Me acerco a ti y te alejas, claro, lo máximo que aquellas ataduras te lo permiten. Me acerco más, quedando justo sobre ti. Miro tus reacciones.

Es interesante, ¿sabes? Hace unos minutos tu carita mostraba otras muecas, igualmente llorabas, sin embargo una gran pizca de placer podía notarse. Te gustaba lo que te hacía, e incluso escuché que me rogabas por más.

Ahora...

Igual tiemblas y lloras haciendo un vano esfuerzo por escabullirte de debajo de mí. Pero es que deberías saber que nunca vas a lograrlo. Porque ya eres mío. Mi pequeño hermanito menor. Mi Artie.

¡Ja! Y pensar que ahorita mismo estarías en manos de otro. Tal vez Alfred deba entender el porque no llegarás a su supuesta cita.

Tú lo amas, pero yo no iba a permitir aquello. América no es bueno para ti. Así que deberías agradecerme el favor que te hice. Te alejé de esa estúpida nación que sólo iba a llevarte a tu destrucción.

Imagino que si te soltara, inmediatamente correrías lejos de aquí a refugiarte en los brazos de ese gringo.

Pero eso es algo que nunca ocurrirá, mi pequeño conejito. Por que tú eres mío, tu cuerpo me pertenece y no pienso perderlo.

¿Crees que Alfred pueda entenderlo? ¿Crees que entienda la idea de que tú ahora eres territorio escocés?

Deberá hacerlo. Ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

Porque yo te amo como no tienes idea y eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

My little Rabbit.

…Fin…

**Diccionario...**

**My little Rabbit:** (_Inglés_) Conejito/Mi pequeño conejo.

**Notas finales: ** X3 bueno aquí termina esto OwO" am... si lo han de haber notado ¿verdad? xD seeee Escocia se violo a Iggy *O* eso lo hace podidamente sexy! xD hahaha primera historia que hago sin meter guiones ni nada OwO bien espero les haya gustado nwn...

¿Review?... ÓwÒ ¿Per favore?


End file.
